Dibujo de mi vida
by Ari-the-Hedgehog
Summary: Dibujo de mi vida es una historia que tenia pensada desde hace bastante tiempo, una historia de amor o desamor, como lo vea cada quien. Son muchos los factores que intervienen en una relación, y, uno nunca sabe, el corazón es voluble y la vida da vueltas. Este fanfic contiene sonamy y shadamy, pero espero que puedan darle una oportunidad, gracias. n.n


**Hola lectores de FF, bien se que muchos no me conocen, no es que sea nueva en esto, es que me fui por varios años y deje mi historia inconclusa, Historia de un K me disculpo por eso, esa no es la única historia que tengo, tengo varias mas, pero nunca me anime a subirlas, esta nueva historia pienso seguirla hasta el final y de verdad me disculpo por los que se quedaron esperando la continuación de Historia de un K, si alguien lo desea puede dejarme un comentario haciéndomelo saber y yo con gusto veré la forma de continuarlo. Bien, espero que les guste este, y gracias por leer c:**

**Nota: Si te agrada esta historia deja un comentario, por favor, de verdad vale mucho para mi, pues cuando no hay comentarios el autor se desanima y puede ser causa de que no continúe sus historias.**

Notas de Juguete

Mi nombre, Amy Rose, una chica proveniente de una ciudad llamada Azulia, siempre he sido una chica diferente a las demás, en varios sentidos. Admito que siempre he sido solitaria, pero no es algo que me preocupe demasiado, a veces cuando estoy con los demás chicos de mi edad termina doliéndome la cabeza, son ruidosos y despiden esa energía juvenil, no es algo que este mal, esta bien, son felices, y yo siempre lo soy a mi manera, simplemente tenemos mundos muy distintos. Yo, prefería apartarme un rato de los demás y ponerme tranquilamente a dibujar, es algo que hago desde que tengo memoria, tal vez no lo hago tan bien como lo hacen algunos chicos, pero, tampoco lo hago tan mal.

Últimamente es algo que no me va muy bien, pues por mas que trato de hacerlo simplemente no sale… una y otra vez, lo intento muchas veces pero nada, es como si estas no fueran mis manos y tuviera pegadas al cuerpo las manos torpes e inexpertas de otra persona, en vez de mejorar voy empeorando, y simplemente no entiendo por que. Aun que tengo una posible razón. El.

…Sonic The Hedgehog…

Lo conocí hace tiempo, recuerdo que un día el llego a mi, ingenuo, con esa sonrisa despreocupada y ese humor característicos en el. Yo frecuentaba mucho aquel lugar, un no tan pequeño local en el cual los jóvenes como yo podíamos reunirnos a charlar de varias cosas en común y tomar un café o alguna otra bebida mientras lo hacíamos. Yo siempre ocupaba el mismo lugar, un asiento junto a la ventana algo apartado de las demás mesas, se sentía un ambiente realmente tranquilo ahí, era un lugar algo solitario pero me agradaba eso, pues la atmósfera de aquel sitio era tranquila y me agradaba escuchar las voces de las demás personas, el sonido de las mesas, las sillas, el sonido de las cucharas golpeando débilmente las tazas, todo. Un día llegue a dicho lugar y el dueño del lugar se dirigió a mi y dijo –Alguien dejo esto para ti- Al principio no comprendí, ¿quien me dejaría algo? ¿y que era lo que habían dejado? Una pequeña nota dentro de un sobre, la tome y agradecí al dueño, después me dispuse a leerla mientras me sentaba en mi silla. "Me gustaría que nos conociéramos" era todo lo que decía la nota, la leí varias veces analizando el corto mensaje, como si de la nada fuese a salir algo mas, nada, después de analizar aquello vi quien la había mandado, Aquel nombre me sonaba familiar, estaba segura de haberlo escuchado en el club un par de veces, pero no lograba conseguir un rostro para ese nombre. Una nota inquietante, pero admito que me emocione un poco, mas que otra cosa por curiosidad.

Llegue a la misma hora de siempre, no podía dejar de pensar desde ayer en esa nota, esperaba ver a alguien sentado en mi mesa, pero al llegar no vi nada, el sitio apenas tenia uno que otro invitado, cada uno en sus asuntos o charlando con alguien. Me desilusione y entre sin muchos ánimos, entonces el encargado de nuevo se dirijo a mi

– Tienes una nota- dijo.

Al momento no supe que decir, solo pude dar las gracias y tomar de nuevo un sobre el cual contenía otra nota del mismo chico "De verdad me gustaría conocerte, podríamos ser amigos" Me causo la misma impresión que la primer nota, después de leerla un par de veces mas, me levante y saque de mi pequeña bolsa una algo con que escribir y debajo de ese mismo recado puse "Claro, no hay problema" y guarde la nota en el sobre. Me dirigí al encargado y pregunte por el chico que me había dejado aquellas notas. La información que me dio no me sirve de mucho, así que le pedí que cuando lo viera le entregara el sobre por mi, el no se negó y tomo el sobre, agradecí una vez mas y me retire del lugar.

Al día siguiente volví de nuevo, y como era de esperarse el encargado me dijo que tenía una nota para mí y me entrego un sobre. Esta vez la nota decía "Genial, muchas gracias, ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?" yo al principio dude un poco, pero accedí a ponerlo, pues todas las notas tenían escrito en la parte de atrás el suyo, aun que, pudiera ser falso. Solo por esta vez confiare. Entregue la nota al encargado, quien al día siguiente me entregaría una mas con la respuesta, y, así, formamos una rutina. Durante unos días hablamos por medio de aquellas notas, hasta que un día al llegar al establecimiento el encargado no me dijo nada, me extrañe y supuse que tal vez lo había olvidado, me acerque a el y pregunte si tenia alguna nota mara mi, el negó tan extrañado como yo. Me decepcione un poco y me dirigí a mi mesa, mire por la ventana y enseguida, detrás de mi, escuche una voz que nunca había oído.

-¿Buscas a alguien?... Hola Amy – Sonrió- Soy yo, Sonic.

Yo lo miraba algo sorprendida –Hola, me asustaste- realmente no sabia que decir, aquello me había tomado por sorpresa

-Espero que no te moleste que viniera sin avisarte, fue algo que decidí de último momento, quería verte- Su voz era amable y desprendía cierta esencia difícil de describir, se notaba que era un chico un poco inmaduro y bromista.

-No, no te preocupes, no me molesta. Siéntate por favor-

-Gracias-

Se sentó en la silla que se encontraba frente a mi, curioso, nunca había notado que la mesa era solo para dos personas, era una mesa pequeña y circular, aquel momento me pareció agradable, Sonic no era un mal chico, por el contrario, era muy amable y bromista, pero sabia bien como tratar a una joven, estuvimos conversando un rato de cosas quizá sin importancia.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- Pregunte

-Por que ya te había visto en este lugar varias veces, la verdad me preguntaba por que casi todo el tiempo estabas sola, y pensé que tal vez un amigo no te vendría mal- Respondió, algo que admiraba en el era su sinceridad. – Fue por eso que le pedí a Sam que te dejara mis recados-

Sam era el encargado del lugar, era apenas unos años mayor que nosotros, era un joven mas maduro que Sonic y responsable, el había puesto este lugar solo, sin ayuda de nadie, y poco a poco se fue ganando su fama, a diario llegan chicos nuevos que se pasan a charlar un rato y algunos de ellos deciden unirse al club. Sonic y Sm se llevaban bien, por eso es que creí que el había llegado al club mucho antes que yo, pero después supe que el llego apenas un mes antes de mi, solo que procuraba llevarse bien con todos, es un buen chico.

Fueron pasando los días y ambos asistíamos al club diario, a la misma hora, sin ponernos de acuerdo, simplemente era como una rutina, a veces yo llegaba y el ya estaba ahí esperándome, en ocasiones era lo contrario, yo lo esperaba un par de minutos, pero siempre estábamos ahí…

-Espero que esto dure…-


End file.
